Babysitting Morgan
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Brittney has to babysit her little sister when their mom is away. No flames or bad reviews allowed and would be reported. Rated M due to nudity.
1. Chapter 1

Brittney is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothpaste away. She is about to babysit her little sister as a matter of fact. Her mom is about to go on a business trip for a week or so of course. Let's hope that Brittney will be babysitting her sister.

"Morning, mom" said Brittney.

"Good morning, Brittney" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"I sure did, mom" said Brittney. "In fact, I like brushing my teeth everyday"

"I am making eggs and bacon for breakfast" said Mrs. Jean.

"Come downstairs" said Brittney. "Breakfast is ready"

"I'll be right there, sis" said Morgan.

She came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Morgan asked.

"Mom made bacon and eggs for breakfast" said Brittney.

"That looks good, Britt" said Morgan.

"Let's eat" said Brittney.

After breakfast, her mom brought out the suitcase and put her clothes in it.

"I'm about to leave, girls" said Mrs. Jean.

"Where are you going, mom?" Brittney asked.

"I am about to go on a business trip" said Mrs. Jean.

"How long will it take?" Morgan asked.

"About a week or so" said Mrs. Jean.

"I see it now, mom" said Brittney.

"I wanted you to babysit your little sister" said Mrs. Jean.

"I can do that, mom" said Brittney.

"Make sure that you did everything on the to do list" said Mrs. Jean.

"Thanks, mom" said Brittney.

"The bus is here" said Mrs. Jean.

"Have a good business trip, mom" said Brittney.

"I sure will, girls" said Mrs. Jean. "See you later"

Mrs. Jean enters the bus and left the house.

"Mom is gone now, sis" said Brittney.

"I will miss her, Britt" said Morgan.

"She will be back in a week or so" said Brittney. "I will be babysitting you in a meantime"

"Hopefully no one will break the house" said Morgan.

"I hope not, sis" said Brittney. "We have the alarm set"

Brittney began to baby her little sister at home. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Science Test

Brittney and her friends are now getting ready for the science test. Her mom is on a business trip as a matter of fact. She is babysitting her sister of course. She knows what to do during the test by the way. She will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Brittney and her friends will do good on their test.

"Time for me to go to school" said Brittney. "My mom is currently on a business trip"

Brittney went inside the school and sees her friends.

"Hi, girls" said Brittney.

"Hi, Britt" said Diana. "We have a science test today"

"We sure do, girls" said Brittney. "In fact, I have been studied for the test"

"How was babysitting your sister, Britt?" Sue asked.

"It is good, girls" said Brittney.

"Make sure you take of her" said Nancy. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Brittney. "We don't want to be late for class"

Brittney and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Brittney. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Diana.

"Good morning, class" said the substitute teacher. "Did you study for the test?"

"Yes, we did, ma'am" said one of the students.

"That is nice of you, students" said the substitute teacher. "I have the science test with me"

She gave the science test to the students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your test, students" said the substitute teacher.

Later, Brittney and her friends turned in their math test to the teacher.

"Did you finish the math test, girls?" The substitute teacher asked.

"Yes, we did, ma'am" said Brittney.

"That is good, girls" said the substitute teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Brittney.

"Anytime, girls" said the substitute teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Brittney and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good science test today, girls" said Brittney.

"I am glad we didn't skip a single question" said Diana.

Brittney and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Watching Morgan

Brittney and her friends are getting ready to go back home. They had a good day at school as a matter of fact. They did a good job on their science test of course. Brittney invites her friends to come to her house by the way. They will be taking care of her little sister. Let's hope that Brittney and her friends will be taking care of her sister.

"Great day at school, Britt" said Diana.

"It sure was, girls" said Brittney. "In fact, we did a good job on our test"

"We have answered all the questions" said Sue.

"We got a good grade on that" said Nancy.

"Yes, we did, girls" said Brittney. "We will be leaving school soon"

Later, the bell has rung, and the students are leaving the classroom.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said the substitute teacher.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day at school has come to an end" said Sue.

"Where are we going today?" Diana asked.

"We are going to my house, girls" said Brittney. "I need to babysit my little sister"

At her house, Brittney and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Brittney.

"How was school, sis?" Morgan asked.

"It was good" said Brittney. "My friends are here now"

"Nice to see them, sis" said Morgan.

"Thanks, Morgan" said Brittney.

"How we get here?" Sue asked.

"I have the house keys with me" said Brittney. "And I picked up my sister from school"

"That is nice of you, Britt" said Diana.

"I know, girls" said Brittney. "We need to keep an eye on my sister"

"How come?" Nancy asked.

"Because I don't want her to get lost" said Brittney.

"That can't be good, Britt" said Diana.

"It won't, girls" said Brittney. "Good thing that I locked the door"

"We are still watching your sister" said Sue.

"Yes, we are, girls" said Brittney. "We are doing a good job on that"

Brittney and her friends have watched her sister. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Movie Day at School

Brittney is now getting ready to go to school. She has watched her sister with her friends as a matter of fact. She will be having a great day at school of course. It will be a movie day at school by the way. The movie will be held at the gym. Let's hope that Brittney and her friends will be watching a movie at the gym.

"My mom is still on her business trip" said Brittney. "It's almost time for school"

Brittney went inside the school.

"Hi, girls" said Brittney.

"Hi, Britt" said Diana. "We have a movie day today"

"It sure is, Di" said Brittney. "In fact, we have watched my sister yesterday"

"It was nice that you invited us, Britt" said Sue.

"We can do that again soon" said Nancy. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Brittney. "We don't want to be late for class"

Brittney and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Brittney. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Diana.

"Good morning, class" said the substitute teacher. "Your teacher is currently on a business trip right now"

"We know that already, ma'am" said one of her students.

Later at the gym, Brittney and her friends are about to watch a movie.

"This is it, girls" said Brittney.

"I have never seen a movie here" said Sue.

"Me either" said Diana.

"This is the first time that we watch a movie here" said Brittney.

"The movie is in black and white" said Nancy.

"I know that, girls" said Brittney.

"It was released a long time ago" said Diana.

The movie that the girls are watching is starting.

"Let's watch the girls" said Brittney. "We should be quiet"

After the movie, Brittney and her friends are now leaving the gym.

"Good movie today" said Brittney.

"That was nice to see one, Britt" said Diana.

"We can have it again soon" said Sue. "We should go back to class"

Brittney and her friends went back to their class. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Bath

Brittney is now getting ready to give her sister a bath. She has watched a movie at school with her friends as a matter of fact. She has enjoyed the movie of course. She will remember what to do with her sister by the way. She will be washing her body parts including her vagina. Let's hope that Brittney will wash her sister good.

"Time for a bath now" said Brittney.

"Okay, sis" said Morgan.

Brittney and her sister went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks good today" said Morgan.

"It sure is" said Brittney. "In fact, I had a great day at school today"

"How was your day?" Morgan asked.

"It was good" said Brittney. "I have recently watched a movie with my friends"

"I didn't know that" said Morgan.

"Now you remember" said Brittney. "We are naked on the day that we were born"

"I know that already, sis" said Morgan. "Did you bring the body wash and the shampoo?"

"I sure did" said Brittney.

"That is good" said Morgan. "We don't want to have a bath without them"

"I usually use them when I get clean" said Brittney. "Time to get clean now"

Brittney and her sister are now washing at each other. They began washing their body parts including their vagina with a body wash. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dry themselves with a towel.

"Did you like your bath?" Brittney asked.

"I sure did" said Morgan.

"That is great" said Brittney. "I have the pajamas with me"

She gave the pajamas to her sister and they put their pajamas on.

"Am I looking good in my pajamas?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, you are" said Brittney. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"I sure will" said Morgan.

After they brush their teeth, Brittney and her sister went to bed and turned off the lights.

"Good night, sis" said Brittney.

"Good night, Britt" said Morgan.

Brittney and her sister are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


End file.
